


the groupie & the ex-delivery boy

by gothy ringwald the second (allthewaymae)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Background Relationships, Crossdressing, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaymae/pseuds/gothy%20ringwald%20the%20second
Summary: Credence has been living in Dr Grindelwald's remote castle, pining after his missing boyfriend, Percy Graves. Graves has been stuck in Grindelwald's deep freeze since the ersatz scientist used half of his brain to give life to his creation. When newly engaged Queenie and Jacob stumble onto the scene, one late November evening, everything begins to unravel, and Credence and Percy might just find a way out of the castle and Grindelwald's clutches, yet.(A Rocky Horror Picture Show AU for the Hallowe'en Challenge).





	the groupie & the ex-delivery boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burgundians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgundians/gifts).



> For trick #9 submitted by gaskells _Rocky Horror/Fantastic Beasts fusion; It’s a cold and rainy night when newly engaged couple Jacob and Queen find themselves with a flat tire. At around the same time, a leather jacket wearing biker Percival is trying to get a tap dancing Credence out of Dr. Grindelwald’s castle. (preferably with a happy ending, rest of the characters’ counterparts are up to the writer)_
> 
> It's a Rocky Horror AU so has plenty of what's in the film: cross dressing, vague references to cannibalism (OK, they're not so vague in the film), hopefully a general sense of campness. Oh, and I added a reference to a threesome. (Not involving the main pairing).
> 
> I've been struggling to write _anything_ , lately, which is why this is shorter than I had wanted it to be! And there's less Queenie and Jacob than the prompt suggested.
> 
> I have [an accompanying moodboard on Tumblr](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/166651086585/the-groupie-the-ex-delivery-boy-a-gradence).

**i. time meant nothing**

Credence sits atop the jukebox, listlessly drumming his fingers. He eyes the other occupants of the room, all wearing tuxedo jackets, tight satin pants, and colourful party hats. Tables line the walls, teeming with food, and plenty of punch. It's going to be a wild party, once it gets going, but parties just aren't the same without Percy. Credence misses him, badly. He sighs.

Grindelwald had been evasive about what had happened to Percy, and Credence had eventually stopped asking. But an unpleasant suspicion coils in his belly whenever he thinks about how Percy's disappearance coincided with Grindelwald finding a compatible brain for his creation. Tears prick at Credence's eyes and he quickly blinks them away.

Despite everything, Credence is curious about this creation, this new life. He knows Grindelwald's claims he did it all alone are overblown. Newt's the one who did most of the work and Grindelwald will take all of the glory.

A woman with pencil thin eyebrows and a gravity defying bouffant bumps into Credence's knee, her long thin fingers grasping his ankle as she apologises, then goes on her way. Credence murmurs 'it's fine' but she never hears him. He shakes his head. The sequins on his bowtie itch, and he reaches up to loosen it. He sighs again and beats an idle rhythm on the jukebox's chrome with his tap shoes. At least he'll get to dance tonight, even if it's not as fun without Percy watching him. If the party ever gets started, Credence thinks, wondering when Grindelwald will make his entrance.

The doors of the ballroom swing open, at that moment, but it is Newt and Tina who step in, a couple Credence has never seen, before, standing between them. The woman, a blonde in a short pink dress, and clean white Mary Janes, clutches her handbag tight against her chest. The man is gawping at the room, and everyone in it. He takes off his horn-rimmed glasses, wipes them on his sweater vest, then puts them back on, as though the scene before him may disappear or change now that his glasses are clean. His eyes go wide behind the lenses.

Credence's lips twist into a small smile when the man faints. 

**ii. one from the vaults**

A shiver runs through Graves as he leans against his motorbike, arms and ankles crossed. His breath mists in the air. He's not sure how long he's been in the deep freeze, but it's long enough. There are icicles in his hair and it can't be good for his saxophone. 

He slings the frosted instrument across his shoulder and throws his leg over the bike. It roars to life, despite the cold, and he speeds out of the deep freeze, smashing through the door, and right into Grindelwald's laboratory. 

Grindelwald skitters out of the way, teetering on his platforms, pulling a man Graves doesn't recognise, wearing tiny gold briefs, along with him. There are two strangers, staring at him, mouths agape. A pretty blonde, and a handsome man with thick glasses. They look pretty square, except they're both only in their underwear beneath white lab coats. Takes all kinds, Graves supposes. He is vaguely aware of passing Newt and Tina, but Graves only has eyes for one person as his motorbike skids to a stop.

'Percy!' Credence yells, hands clutched to his chest. 

'It's fucking cold in there,' Graves says, shaking himself off, shards of ice falling on the floor.

He throws the saxophone in the direction of the two squares – the man catches it, blinking – then kicks out the bike stand, holding his arms open wide. Credence throws himself right into them, nearly bowling Graves over. Credence is hot in his arms, after the cold of the deep freeze, soft and alive. Graves swings him around, then sets him down on his bike. He stands between Credence's legs, holding Credence's waist, tight. His head swims. Credence fists his hands in the lapels of his leather jacket and kisses Graves, desperately. Graves shivers, again, but it's not from being frozen, this time. This feels good.

Credence pulls away, eyes shining. 'Oh, Percy, you're so cold.' He takes Graves's hand, kissing over the letters 'L-O-V-E' tattooed on his knuckles.

'You can warm me up, baby.' Graves hooks his finger in the ring dangling from Credence's studded collar, and pulls him in for another kiss. 

**iii. thrill me, chill me, fulfil me**

'I didn't think I'd ever see you again,' Credence says, hands in the pockets of his striped satin shorts. He still can't believe that Percy is standing here in his room, with him. He'd thought Percy was gone, forever. But then he came crashing out of the deep freeze, like a bat out of hell, and Credence's heart just about leapt out of his chest. When Grindelwald had swung that pickaxe at Percy, Credence's heart stopped for one awful moment. To get Percy back and then to lose him, right away, would have been too cruel. But the blow missed and Percy ducked out of the way, safe.

Percy quirks a brow at the giant photograph of him, on his bike, Credence has plastered to his wall, then turns back to Credence. He pulls Credence close, one arm snaking around his waist. Being held by Percy feels just the way Credence remembers.

Credence looks down into his dark eyes, and runs a finger along the scar on Percy's forehead. That hadn't been there before. 'I thought you were dead.'

Percy blinks. He looks like he might say something but he only kisses Credence, instead, hands splayed over Credence's shoulders.

They fall onto Credence's bed, Percy's weight pushing Credence into the thin mattress, the frame creaking as they land. Credence hums, happily. Percy pulls back to shed his jacket, leaving him in the shirt that has his name written on it, with blue glitter paint. Credence traces the letters, the glitter rough beneath his finger, before Percy takes it off, too.

He runs his fingers down Credence's bustier. 'I dig the look, baby, but the sequins chafe.'

Credence grins. 'Guess I'd better take this off,' he says, sitting up. 'It does up at the back, you'll have to help me.'

Percy reaches around, unhooking the bustier, fingers warm and rough as they run up and down Credence's back. He throws the bustier aside, then trails sucking, biting kisses down Credence's neck, chest, his stomach. It thrills him, but Credence pulls Percy back up, before he goes further. He cups Percy's face in both his hands.

'I missed you.'

Percy nuzzles his jaw, breathes him in. 'I missed you too, baby.'

Credence smiles and pulls Percy flush against him, hands in the back pockets of his threadbare jeans. He hooks his ankles around Percy's knees and doesn't let him go, again, until Tina hits the gong for dinner.

**iv. a tender subject**

Grindelwald sits at the head of the table, a jaunty party hat nestled in his blond hair. The diamantes on his top glint in the dim light of the dining room where everyone sits in an uncomfortable silence. Graves rests his hand on Credence's bouncing knee, under the table, other hand clutching his fork. He's still warm, tingly all over, from making love with Credence, earlier. But a sick unease slowly spreads through him, the longer he sits there.

Someone clears their throat, shifts in their chair. Jacob, the stranger with the glasses, says something about how good the meat is, how tenderly it's been cooked.

'Thank-you, Jacob. We were hoping for something fresher' – Grindelwald casts a look in Graves's direction and Graves, thinking of the pickaxe that was nearly embedded in his spine, drops his fork as he eyes the meat before him – 'but we made do, in the end.'

A few nervous titters follow Grindelwald's words. The air is tense and Graves knows it's not just down to his own reappearance and Grindelwald's failure to get rid of him. When he and Credence had stolen into the laboratory to retrieve his motorbike, they had been surprised to find Queenie and Jacob in the tank with Grindelwald's new creation and plaything, having some playtime, themselves. Seems they aren't so square, after all. Graves had been impressed, but then Grindelwald discovered them, made a scene, and Credence and Graves couldn't get away.

'You OK, Percy?' Credence whispers, leaning close. His voice, his warm breath, bring Graves back to the present.

'Of course,' Graves says. He squeezes Credence's knee. He looks at his plate, again, the meat glistening, still bloody. His stomach turns. They need to find another way out of here. 'Just, uh. I don't think I'm very hungry.'

**v. rose tint my world**

It's dark and Credence is alone. He doesn't know where he is. The last thing he remembers is trying to convince Grindelwald to let them go – 'I loved you! Do you hear me? Doesn't that count for something?' – before everything went blank. He startles. Someone is whispering his name, in the dark.

'Percy?' He asks when a warm hand closes around his wrist.

'Yeah, it's me.' Percy sighs. 'C'mon, let's get out of here, before Grindelwald comes to.'

'What happened?' 

'Grindelwald whammied you and everyone else. Turned you into statues? Some science thing. I don't know,' Percy says, tugging Credence along in the dark. Credence stumbles, shoes clattering over the floor. He frowns. He hadn't been wearing shoes before, had he? 'I found the switch and un-whammied you. And then I knocked him out.'

'Oh,' says Credence not understanding a word Percy says, but trusting him, all the same. As they emerge from the dark, into a hallway, Credence notices he is no longer in pyjamas, but wearing the kind of get-up Grindelwald favours. A black corset, with red and blue diamantes, laced up tight, ruffly red suspenders, laddered fishnets. They suit him fine but he shudders. He doesn't want to think about how he got into these clothes, about who put them on him.

The house is eerily silent as they make their way down to the foyer. Credence's stomach is in knots, he feels hot all over despite his skimpy attire. Their heavy breaths, each footfall, echo in the hallways and staircases. Percy holds Credence's hand, tight. He looks just as nervous as Credence feels.

'What about Newt and Tina? And everyone else?'

Percy shakes his head and shrugs. 'I don't know. Sorry.'

Credence bites his lip. Newt and Tina were always kind to him, and he likes Queenie and Jacob. But he doesn't want to stay in this house a minute longer. He just can't. 'OK.' 

The front door creaks and groans as Percy pushes it open. Credence shivers when they step into the cold, night air. At least it's stopped raining. Percy takes his jacket off and wordlessly slips it onto Credence's bare shoulders. 

A line of motorbikes sits alongside the house, and Percy hot wires the nearest one, beckoning for Credence to sit on the back.

'Ready?'

Credence nods, hugging his arms tight around Percy's waist, knees digging into Percy's thighs.

As they speed away, there is a loud rumble, louder than thunder. Percy stops the bike and they both look back to see the castle ascending into the night sky. 

'Just when I thought this night couldn't get any kookier,' Percy says, voice tight.

Credence watches, eyes wide. He knew he was in with a bad crowd but...aliens? Is that what this means? He swallows, thickly. It's worse than he thought. 'Yeah.'

He hopes his friends are safe, but he doesn't regret leaving with Percy. Especially not now. Percy starts the bike, again, and they ride off into the cold, lonesome night. The longest night Credence has had in his life. But, soon, there'll be a brand new day, one that he will share with Percy, without Grindelwald, or anyone else, to stand in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) :) (and/or check out all the other fills, so far, [for the Hallowe'en challenge!](https://gradencetrickortreat.tumblr.com/))
> 
> ICYMI in the top notes, I have [an accompanying moodboard on Tumblr](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/166651086585/the-groupie-the-ex-delivery-boy-a-gradence). (If you're wondering why I didn't use the pic of Ezra in the Rocky Horror bit of _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ it's because I'm a pedant and he was wearing Frank's makeup in that part, not Columbia's. And I wanted the neutral background.)
> 
>  _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ has been my favourite movie since I was about 4 or 5. I know it inside out and upside down and back to front. There was no way I wasn't picking this prompt.
> 
> The title is a reference to the epithets given to Columbia and Eddie, respectively, in the opening credits to the movie.
> 
> Each section is titled after a quote, or lyric, from the film. There are probably a few other references, dotted around (spot the Meat Loaf one? I couldn't help myself there). I wanted to add in some callback references but, as I said, I really struggled to get this done.
> 
> I decided Credence and Graves are wearing exactly what Columbia and Eddie wear (except Graves is maybe wearing a long sleeve jacket) because I'm lazy.


End file.
